Love ain't a dance on roses
by NerdyHalfling
Summary: Set after Kurt's transfer to Dalton. Kurt is in love with Blaine, then the older student Zack walks into his life.
1. Chapter 1: Telling him

About a year ago, I was just one of the kids at school, every day they laughed at me, I was one of the losers at our school. And also I was hopelessly in love with the quarterback. Who was one of the bullies; he was one of the boys who threw me in dumpsters just because of who I am. Singing changed it; we all started with a feeling, a feeling that we were something more. That feeling grew into a hope that we could be accepted as us. After a while it was a whisper, we talked about it, all of us wanted to be accepted. And finally we dared to scream it out, it was like a battle call, we dared to stand up for each other.

We lost Regionals, but we won anyways.

Glee club survived.

That was then, now I'm on a whole new place, a place where none of this exist, there is a glee club here, but it is all so different from McKinley High, we have uniforms, and I get told that I try to hard when I sing, by _him_ of all people, he told me to have courage, but now, when I'm being myself, and I sing the way I have always done it, they tell me that I try too much I stick out too much. It makes me want to yell at them.

Okay, so there is no bullying here, but I don't feel home, at McKinley I had glee club where I could be me, I could sing what I wanted to them, Glee club was my safe place, it was my comfort zone, now it isn't like that anymore. Glee is just another place where I'm expected to fit in.

I don't like to fit in, I want to stick out, I want to be able to be me, and with the uniforms and all that, singing is my way of expressing myself, and now I can't even do that.

Maybe I'm overreacting? Maybe I'm just upset because I left McKinley, and all my friends. I miss them, I miss to see everyone every day, and I miss even Santana, even though she is a bitch. God, I wish I was there right now, I wish I could have stayed, but it wasn't safe, I couldn't stay at that place, I just couldn't. So now I am stuck here, ok, so maybe stuck isn't the word, after all it is better than having slush in my hair every single day, I just wish I could sing my own way.

I don't know why I am so upset right now, after all it was just a solo, a solo that I didn't get because the two other boys were better than me, and Blaine just tried to give me an advice, he didn't mean to hurt me, but here I am, sitting outside, by myself, just wanting to be somewhere else.

"Kurt?" Blaine's soft voice interrupts my thoughts, but I don't look up, "are you ok Kurt?" Now I do look up at him.

"Yes Blaine, I guess I am. I just miss my friends"

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the audition?" Blaine asks a little bit worried.

"No not at all, I'm used to lose the solos even though I put my soul in what I do" I know it sounds wrong, but right now, I don't care.

"Kurt, I know you wanted to sing, and I think you did really good, but it's not the way we do it in the warblers, we keep it simple, and we don't do much out of a song" Blaine sits down next to me while he speaks.

"I know Blaine, I've noticed, but it doesn't make it easier to hear that I try to hard" I say without looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I was just trying to give you an advice, you really did sing great, and I loved to watch, but it's just not the Warblers."

"Yeah, I guess I have to keep my feelings for when I'm singing on my own" I say, looking at the ground.

"Kurt? Would you like to do a duet with me? Just the two of us," I look at him.

"Yes Blaine, I would like to sing with you" I say, and smile "actually I would love to"

Ok, so maybe my life isn't miserable. Even though I don't fit in here, and a lot of things seem wrong right now, I do have Blaine. Blaine is the most amazing person I've ever met, he is just wonderful, and it doesn't make it worse that we play on the same team. He doesn't know that I'm hopelessly in love with him of course, but I am, every time I look at him my heart skips a beat, he is so wonderful, and when he sing there is nothing I want more than to hear that voice forever, I just wish he would feel the same about me. Witch he doesn't of course.

Now I am on my way to Mercedes, she is my best friend, I haven't seen her as much as I would like the last few weeks, I'm pretty busy at Dalton, and there never seems to be enough time.

"How is Dalton academy?" Mercedes asks me.

"It's ok" I say, we are sitting in her bed, just the two of us. "I don't really feel like I belong there, but it's better than bullying"

"I'm so sorry it came to this Kurt." She looks at me, I know she wanted me to stay at McKinley, so did the rest of the New Directions, but I couldn't, they had offered to protect me, but what kind of life would that be, always have Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike around me just in case Dave was around.

"I know Mercedes, me too" I say.

"But hey Kurt, you are on an all boys school, is there any pretty boys there?" She looks at me.

"Of course there are" I laugh "Blaine Anderson for example." Mercedes have met Blaine, we went to breadsticks together once, she doesn't like him to much, but she doesn't mention it.

"Of course" Mercedes says, "remind me to never go out with you two again."

"Come on Mercedes, I've told you that we are sorry for that." I say looking at her.

"Of course it is ok white boy," She says, "So, have Blaine realized that you are the boy of his dreams yet?"

"No, I guess he never will either." I say quietly.

"Of course he will, you are amazing Kurt, he just need some time to realize it,"

"Are you sure?" I really wish that was the truth, but Blaine will never like me the way I like him, I just know it.

"Yes, I am 100% sure, but we could always push him in the right direction." She smiles, and I am a little bit worried about what her idea is.

"Mercedes, if this is some stupid idea that will end with me making a fool of myself, just forget it"

"You won't be making a fool out of yourself, you will make everyone, including Blaine, realize that you are fantastic."

I should have refused to do it, I should have said no, but I didn't, so here I am, looking for a song to sing to Blaine, witch is not as easy as you would think, I mean, there are a lot of good love songs, but none of them seem to be the right for this situation. You are sixteen going on seventeen, is not an option, since that would just turn it all around, he is the one in control, I am the one who need someone to look up to. My heart will go on is a great song, but not for this situation. I'll love you till the end! That's the song, it's not very me, but it is a good song, or it is an ok song. And the movie is ok; I watched it with Rachel a few days ago. It's pretty weird actually, that all of sudden I'm friends with Rachel, I never liked her when I was in the New Directions, but after I left she has been very nice, and we hang out together now and then.

"Eh… Blaine?" I say nervously, and he turns around.

"Yes Kurt?" He smiles at me.

"Do you have a minute? There is something I want to say..."

"Actually, no, I am in a bit of a hurry, can it wait?" He look at me, a little stressed.

"Yes, sure" There goes my chance; I will never dear to do that again, my heart is still beating at the speed of light.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later then"

"Yes" I slowly turn around and walk away.

Kurt Hummel, you are a coward, you should have just said it. You should have just said that you love him; you don't have to sing it. There is no way you will ever tell him now. I am in the library now, telling myself how stupid I acted, I should have told him that it couldn't wait, and I will never have the guts to tell him, NEVER!

"Kurt" I look up at Blaine, it's three hours since he told me to wait-

"Hey Blaine" I say with a smile.

"What did you want to say?" He looks at me.

"Eh… it's nothing" I say.

"Really?" He obviously doesn't believe me. "You can tell me anything Kurt"

"I know Blaine, but it wasn't anything important, I just wanted to ask you about our assignment in English, but I found out what I needed" I know that he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say more about it.

"Ok, if you say so" he says.

"Kurt Hummel! That was the perfect opportunity to tell him!" Rachel says, and Mercedes nods.

"Yes Kurt, why didn't you just say it?"

"I didn't dare to" I say, looking down.

"Well, actually, we had an idea that it would end like this, so we decided to encourage you" Rachel says, and I glare at her.

Mercedes starts the CD player.

"_If you love somebody_

_You better let it out_

_Don't hold it back_

_While you're trying to figure it out_

_Don't be __

_Don't be afraid_

_Run trough all the fire_

_Run through all the flame_

_Hold on for all you're worth_

_Cause the only real pain a heart can ever know_

_Is the sorrow of regret_

_When you didn't have your feelings shown_

_So did you say it?_

_Did you mean it?_

_Did you lay it on the line?_

_Did you make it count?_

_Did you look him in the eyes?_

_And did they feel it?_

_Did you say it in time?_

_Did you say it out loud?_

_Cause if you did hon._

_Then you've lived some_

_And that feeling inside_

_That's called satisfied_

_Busy people walking by_

_Can't help but worry some_

_Empty hearts everywhere_

_Holding on to the dying affair_

_If you want love_

_It's not that tough _

_Start by giving it first_

_It's easy to give_

_Baby can't you see?_

_Just close your eyes open your heart_

_And do what comes naturally_

_So did you say it?_

_Did you mean it?_

_Did you lay it on the line?_

_Did you make it count?_

_Did you look him in the eyes?_

_And did they feel it?_

_Did you say it in time?_

_Did you say it out loud?_

_Cause if you did hon._

_Then you've lived some_

_And that feeling inside_

_That's called satisfied_

_Horses were meant to run_

_The sun was meant to shine above_

_The flowers were made to bloom _

_And then there's us_

_We were born to love_

_We were born to love_

_So did you say it?_

_Did you mean it? _

_Did you lay it all on the line?_

_So did you say it?_

_Did you mean it? _

_Did you lay it on the line?_

_Did you make it count?_

_Did you look him in the eyes?_

_And did they feel it?_

_Did you say it in time?_

_Did you say it out loud?_

_Cause if you did hon._

_Then you've lived some_

_And that feeling inside_

_That's called satisfied."_

"Thanks girls" I say, I'm smiling now, they are right, if I don't tell him I am just going to regret it.

"Blaine?" I run down the hallway to catch up with him, "Blaine?" I repeat it as I get up on his side. "Can you come with me? It is about what I wanted to say the other day"

"Ok Kurt, I guess I can" I smile as he says it and get him to follow me to an empty classroom, where I have already placed a CD player.

"Would you mind listen to a song? I'm working on something, and I wanted to hear what you think."

"I wouldn't mind at all, I really like your voice." I try not to get distracted by his compliment.

"Ok, thanks" I say and start the CD player before I have time to change my mind.

_I just want to see you_

_When you're all alone_

_I just want to catch you_

_If I can_

_I just want to be there _

_When the morning light explodes_

_On your face_

_It radiates_

_I can't escape_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I just want to tell you_

_Nothing you don't want to hear_

_All I want is for you to say_

_Oh why don't you just take me_

_Where I've never been before_

_I know you want to hear me _

_Catch my breath_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I just want to be there _

_When we're caught in the rain_

_I just want to see you _

_Laugh not cry_

_I just want to be there_

_When the night puts on its cloak_

_I lost the words don't tell me_

_Cause all I can say_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end_

_I'll love you till the end" _In the start my voice is shaking but as I get to the end of the first verse I calm down, and in the end it is almost perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: Jeremiah?

**Thank you for reading this, here is the next chapter. And I don't own glee.**

**So as you probably remember we ended the last chapter with Kurt singing I love you till the end, well now you get to see Blaine's reaction.**

"Great Kurt" Blaine says, "You sang it great, but it isn't in your usual style. I would expect something more like Barbra Streisand or something" I somehow manage to not show how disappointed I am, he didn't get it.

"I know" I say, "I wanted to try something different, and I saw Ps. I love you with Rachel a few days ago."

"Oh, I see," Blaine says, with a smile.

"Than you for listening, eh… I think I should go, Mercedes wanted me to come over today"

"Ok, see you later Kurt."

On my way out I quickly text Mercedes, and tell her that I'm coming over, a few seconds later she answers that I can come over, but Rachel and Finn is there too. Damn it, Finn of all people, well, hanging out with them is better than being alone at Dalton, so I drive to Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt" Finn says, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much" I say, trying my best to smile a convincing smile.

"How is Dalton?" Finn asks me; even though we live together we haven't talked about it.

"It's ok, not as good as McKinley at any other points than the bullying"

"Really? So you don't like it there?"

"Not as much as I liked to be in glee club at McKinley"

I hang out with Finchel and Mercedes the rest of the evening, and then I go home with Finn, as we get into the house Finn looks at me.

"You like this Blaine kid, right?" He says. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone, not even Rachel and Mercedes" he ads when he sees my face.

"They know it; that was why I wanted to see Mercedes today."

"Ah, I see, so does he know it?"

"No, I've tried to tell him, I sung to him today, but he didn't get the hint." I say, upset as I am. "And I don't have the guts to tell it to him with my own words"

"Kurt, you are the toughest guy I know, even when people threw slush at you, you dared to be yourself, no matter what. Don't let a boy scare you"

"I guess you're right Finn." I say, thankfully.

I walk down the hallway, nervously biting my lower lip, looking for Blaine among the other students, I can't see him. I keep walking, thinking of what to say, and what to do if he says no.

"Excuse me?" I turn around and look at a boy that are a little bit taller than me and has blond hair. A bit darker than Sam's "You are Kurt, right?"

"Yes I am, and who are you?" I smile politely to the boy.

"Zack. I'm a year older than you" He smiles back.

"Ok, nice to meet you Zack" I look at him.

"I've heard that you have a great voice." He smiles.

"Well, I guess I do, do you sing?"

"No, I prefer to listen to music; I'm as good as tone-deaf myself"

"Oh, ok" I'm not sure of what to say.

"You auditioned for a solo at sectionals right? Did you get it?"

"No, I didn't, I was trying to hard." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of music do you sing?"

"I sing a lot of Broadway song, my idol is Barbra Streisand, so I like to sing songs by her."

"Sounds cool, I haven't heard very much of that myself."

"No, most straight guys haven't" I joke.

"And by that you mean that you are one of the few, or that you are not straight?" He asks.

"I mean that I am gay," I say, almost expecting him to look at me like I was an alien or something. He doesn't, he just smiles.

"Cool" he says, "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asks curiously.

"No, not at the moment" I sigh. "Actually I've never had one."

"In love?" He asks and I nod. "Let me guess, Blaine Anderson?" I blush.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"First of all, Blaine is a great singer, second, I saw you walk into an empty classroom with him yesterday, third, the way you look at him, as if he were sent from heaven."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask, still blushing.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed it." Zack answers.

"Yeah" I say.

"Maybe you should tell him?" He says.

"I was actually looking for him so that I could do that" I smile now.

"Well, I saw him at the library." Zack says, "I'll see you later then Kurt,"

I nod "Later Zack" I say as I head towards the library, almost running. When I get in Blaine is about to get up.

"Can I talk to you Blaine?" I ask.

"Can it wait? I'm on my way to…" Shit! This is the second time he is about to do something.

"No actually Blaine, it can't, if I don't do this now I will never do it" I take a deep breath "I'm in love with you Blaine, I've been trying to tell you the whole week, but I haven't managed to, I tried to sing, but you didn't get it." I speak fast so that he won't interrupt me.

"Oh, I really didn't know that this was what it was about" He says, "I'm sorry I didn't get it"

"It's ok, I should have been clearer." I say.

"It's not your fault; I should have understood it when you first tried to say it. But now it's said, and I really like you Kurt, just not that way, I think you are a great friend, but I have feelings for someone else" I don't say a word as Blaine speaks, and when he's done I stay quiet, someone else? It's hard to take in. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I really have to go, I'm supposed to meet Jeremiah at lima beans."

"Ok, I'll see you later Blaine." I say, and sit down. He walks out the door

Damn it! He is in love with someone else, a guy named Jeremiah; he has never even mentioned him to me. I haven't heard a word about Jeremiah. And I told him that I'm in love with him, I'm so stupid, why did I tell him?

"Hey Kurt," Zack smiles at me "How did it go with Blaine the other day?" It is three days ago now.

"Not very well, he has feelings for someone else." I say.

"Well then we have something in common, so does my crush." He smiles.

"Oh, really?" I say, "Does she know it?"

"About my feelings? No" he says.

"Well, if she has feelings for someone else you better keep it that way, I ended up making a fool out of myself."

"I can't have been that bad," He says.

"Yes it was, I told my only friend here, except you, that I'm hopelessly in love with him, and he doesn't return the feelings." I say.

"Ok, maybe it can have been that bad." He says. "How about a coffee to cheer you up?"

"Ok, as long as it is somewhere else than Lima Beans." I say.

"Works for me," Zack says, "There is a café at the mall"

"Ok" I say.

We get to the café and order our coffee, then we sit down to drink it, we talk a while, and have a great time, it's actually kind of fun to hang out with Zack, we don't have much in common, but still we manage to keep the conversation flowing.

"So tell me about this girl you have a crush on" I say.

"Eh… we met recently, but I've had a distance crush a while"

"How do you know she has feelings for someone else?"

"Told me the first time we met" He says.

"Do you know who?"

"Yes, I guessed it" He laughs

"Do you do that every time you meet someone?"

"Not, just you" He says and I assume he mean me and her.

"So who is it that she has feelings for?"

"Someone at our school" he says.

"Oh, is he a friend of yours?"

"Not really, I don't know him very well."

"Ok" I look at him; his eyes have a deep shade of blue. He is kind of pretty. No, I can't think this way that would just be embarrassing, I can't fall for Zack.

"But I guess he is cool, since this person likes him."

"Or maybe she has a bad taste in boys, since she doesn't like you" I say.

"You think?" Zack asks.

"Yes, I do, this other boy has to be really good looking, or the girl does have a terrible taste"

"Did you just tell me that I look good?" Zack asks smiling and I blush.

"I guess I did" I say, "And you are fun to hang out with to"

"Then I think we can say that this other boy is not only really good looking, but also perfect in every other way."

"If you say so" I laugh.

"So did you tell Blaine?" is the first thing I hear when I get in to Rachel's room, she and Mercedes is sitting on her bed. It was her mum who opened the door and told me to just go up.

"Yes I did" I say, managing to hold my poker face.

"And?"

"He likes some boy named Jeremiah" I say.

"Oh… I'm sorry" Rachel says.

"It's ok, we're still friends"

"Well, that's one good thing, it would suck if you lost your only friend at that place" Rachel says.

"Not my only friend" I smile, "I met a boy named Zack the other day, before I told Blaine, and he is very kind." I say.

"Good, how does de look?" Mercedes ask.

"Pretty good actually, but he is in love."

"With who?" Rachel ask curiously

"I don't know. I haven't met her." I say

"Ok" Rachel nods.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Mercedes ask.

"I don't know" I say.

"We could watch a movie?" Rachel suggests, and both I and Mercedes agree, so ten minutes later we sit in front of a television and watch love actually.

The next day I meet Blaine again.

"Hey Kurt" He says with a smile.

"Hello Blaine" I say.

"What's up? I haven't seen you a much as usual the last few days" he say.

"Well, I've been with Mercedes and Rachel" I say before I ad "And I've been making friends"

"That's great Kurt, I knew you would get friends here." I just smile, then he ad "Thanks for being so cool about the whole Jeremiah thing; I was afraid you wouldn't want to hang out with me more."

"Of course I still want to be with you, you were my first friend here, and now you are half of my friends here."

"Well, you will get more friends after a while, you are in the warblers, remember?"

"Yeah" I laugh, "About that Blaine, Zack wanted to hear me sing, but I don't know what to sing."

"Who is Zack?" He asks curiously.

"My new friend" I explain.

"Cool, well wat do you want to sing?"

"I was thinking about Defying gravity, or you are the only exception"

"I think you should go for defying gravity."

"Thanks Blaine" I smile.

"And Kurt? Why are you not wearing you uniform?" I laugh

"Well I'm not going home afterwards and I don't like to wear it in public"

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Kurt" I hear Zack's voice, "Hello Blaine, I'm Zack"

"Hi Zack" Blaine smiles to the boy. "Well, I better get going, I see you around Kurt."

"Bye Blaine" I say.

"So, I believe you owe me a song?" Zack says and looks at me.

"I guess I do" I say and smile.

Ten minutes later we are sitting in my car.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Do you think we could go to the library? I have to pick up a book I'm on the waiting list for, after that we can do whatever you want to do."

"That sounds good."

He gives me the directions as we drive, and after a while I stop outside the library. We get inside and while he's waiting for the lady in the register to have time for him we walk over to some shelves.

"Have you read this?" He asks and pull out a book.

"No" I say as I read the title, 'The hobbit'.

"Not? It's a great book" He say and put it back. "What about this?" The book he holds now is thicker; the title is 'The wheel of time, eye of the world'

"Nope, I don't read much"

"Well, I pretty much live for reading; shall we go get my book?" I nod, and we walk to the desk where a young woman is sitting.

"Hi" He says and gives the woman his library card "I'm here to pick up Children of Hurin"

"Oh, hi Zack" The woman says "Here it is" She hands him a book. "Nothing more today?"

"Thank you, no, I'll come back tomorrow, I don't think Kurt would like to wait for me"

"Yeah sure, just take your time" I say "I don't mind waiting."

"Are you sure?" He asks and I nod. "Thank you" he smiles like a kid on Christmas Eve and walks straight to the fantasy shelves.

"Are you Zack's boyfriend?" she asks.

"No, Zack and I don't play on the same team" I say.

"Oh I'm sorry, really, I thought you were gay. God this is embarrassing"

"What? No I'm gay, but isn't Zack straight? I thought e had a crush on a girl, or are he bi?"

"Zack?" She says.

"Yes?" He doesn't look at us.

"Uhm… I kind of might have told Kurt here that you are gay"

"Cassie!" He looks up. "Why the hell did you do that?" He sounds pretty upset.

"I thought he knew" she says, "And I didn't exactly tell him, I just asked him if he was your boyfriend."

"No he isn't, and until now he didn't know that I play on his team. And this wasn't exactly how I wanted him to know"

"I'm sorry!"

I look at both of them. From Zack to Cassie, back to Zack and to Cassie again.

"So Kurt" Zack says as he come over with four books, "I'm gay, and Cassie is one of the few people I've told."

"Oh," I say "But what about the girl…"

"I never said it was a girl, I just let you assume it was. Just like I let you assume that I am straight"

"Oh" I say and feel really stupid, "so it is a secret then?"

"Actually it is only you, her and my brother who knows."

"And King Théoden" Cassie says

"King Théoden is your dog, he doesn't count"

"Does too"

"No he doesn't"

"Does too"

"Cassie, I'm not gonna have this conversation with you, can you just please register my books so that we can leave?"

"Ok" She says. "But my dog counts"

"Cassie!"

"Ok ok, I'm working on it." She starts to register the books. "I'm celebrating my birthday this weekend" She says, "Feel free to bring Kurt"

"Cassie, do you really think Kurt would want to come to a birthday party for someone he doesn't even know?"

"It was just an offer" she says "Like when I offer you to set you first on waiting list for the Tolkien book we receive next week"

"Yes please"

"There" She hands him the books "5.30 at Saturday"

"I'll be there"

"Thank you. And Kurt, you are still invited"

"Bye, Cas"

"Later, it was nice to meet you Kurt."

"Nice to meet you too" I say as we leave"

"That was extremely embarrassing" Zack say, we are back in his car.

"It wasn't that bad," I say.

"Easy for you to say, it wasn't you who just had your best friend telling your other friend who is really cute that you are gay"

"Ok, maybe it was embarrassing, but she didn't mean any harm"

"Of course she didn't" He says.

"Wait a minute Zack; did you just say that I am really cute?"

"I guess I did" He says.

"Thank you" I say with a smile.

"What do you want to do?" He asks.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Kurt, when people ask me what I want to do, they usually end up in bookstores" He says.

"Ok, is there anything you want to do that doesn't include books" I say,

"We could" He starts "Go get some pizza, there is an amazing pizza restaurant about 15 minutes from here"

"Ok" I say with a smile "Sounds good"

"Great!" he smiles "Is it ok if I put on some music?"

"Sure" I say and he starts the music.

When the music starts he smiles, then he skips to song number three.

"This is my favourite song" he says with a smile.

"Ok" I say and listen to the song.

He beats the rhythm on the steering wheel. A little out of rhythm, but I don't mind. The song isn't my style, but it's ok. When the song is finished I tell him that I liked it and then he smiles even wider, and tells me that the band is Bowling for soup, and the song is called Pictures he drew

When he parks outside the restaurant he doesn't stop the car before the song that is playing is finished.

It is a small Italian pizzeria, and it smells wonderful in there. We sit down and order a pizza.

"Zack, would it be very embarrassing for you if I go to the birthday party?" I ask "I mean, she invited me, it would be rude to not go"

"Yes it would" he says, "And Cassie wouldn't be sad, but she would be happy if you came"

"So… what do you think?" I say.

"It's up to you, if you want to spend your Saturday with my friend and her friends I would love to have you there"

"I don't have plans" I say, spending the Saturday with Zack would be fun, and the way he spoke about it, it sounds like he doesn't know her friends very well either, witch means that I won't be a total outsider.

"Ok" he says.

"What should I buy for her?"

"I'm getting her a book"

"What does she like to read?"

"Pretty much everything."

"That helped a lot" I say sarcastic.

"Right, she likes fantasy, and crime, and romantic novels, and since fiction and everything else, the only thing she doesn't like to read is biographies."

"Ok, so anything that is not a biography then"

"Yes,"

"Ok, I'll find something."

"Of course you will"

"So you are going to some random girl's birthday party with Zack?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, pretty much,"

"Why?"

"She invited me; it would be rude not to go"

"Oh, ok" he says, "Are there anything going on between you?"

"No, not at all," I say "We're friends"

"Oh, I just thought…"

"You know, I don't hang out with him as much as I do with you"

"You're right, sorry."

"No problem Blaine."

**Yeah, I know that was a weird place to stop, but I will have the next chapter up soon too. And that will be written from Zack's pov.**


	3. Chapter 3: Zack's pov

**Hello my lovely readers, this chapter will be really short, and it's written from Zack's POV.**

**I don't own glee.**

_Zack's POV_

Kurt stops the car and looks at me. It's Saturday and we're right outside Cas's house.

"It's Blaine isn't it?" he asks. And I look confused at him.

"Blaine what?" I do have an idea of what he is going to say.

"The boy you like has a crush on Blaine" I nod, he got it. "So when I asked if you guessed who everyone you meet like, you meant just me?" I nod again.

"Yes Kurt"

"Why Zack?" He says "You couldn't let me have one uncomplicated friendship?"

"I tried, that's why I never said anything Kurt" Does he really not understand?

"I'm sorry Zack, but I won't go with you today, give Cas my gift, ok?" I just nod and get out of the car.

"Bye then Kurt"

"Bye, I'll see you" When he drives away I just feel disappointed.

I get inside, and give Cassie the gifts.

"Kurt couldn't come" I murmur.

"Why? He said he would."

"Well, something more important came up" like avoiding me, I add to myself

"Oh, ok" she says disappointed. "Well, guys this is my friend Zack" she says and I smile to everyone.

"Hi" I say friendly

I spend the rest of the evening pretty quiet, I talk a little to some people, one girl named Susan seems nice, but I don't talk very much to her. The whole thing is pretty boring actually, I don't know any of Cassie's other friends. And when it's over I say goodbye to Cassie and texts my brother to get him to pick me up.

"Yo bro" he says as I get into his car.

"Hello Jake" I say, not even trying to sound happy.

"Haven't seen you in a while" he says.

"I were home last week" I say

"I know, I were in Florida"

"I know." I say then after a little while I look at him "I'm sorry you had to pick me up Jake, I had someone to drive me, but he left."

"Why the hell did he do that?"

"We had a fight"

"Boyfriend troubles?" I shake my head.

"He is just a friend" I say as I look down.

"Sure about that little bro?"

"Yes Jake, I'm sure, he is in love with Blaine Anderson" I say, disliking Blaine more for every minute that passes.

"Blaine Anderson? Who is he?"

"A boy in the Warblers." I say calmly.

"The glee club?" My brother asks and I nod. "So this Blaine sings?"

"Yes, he sing very well too."

"ok" my brother says, he has never been a person who talks a lot.

The next Wednesday Kurt enters the library while I'm studying there.

"Hello" He says, it's easy to see that he is nervous.

"Hi Kurt" I look up, my voice is a little bit cold.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday."

"It's ok Kurt"

"But why didn't you tell me?" He asks, that surprises me a little.

"You told me not to, remember?" I say, and he nods "And I'm not out." He nods again. "also I didn't want to make things complicated for you" I continue, "That's also a reason why I didn't tell you that I play on you team, I wanted this to stay simple." He seems surprised, and like he's feeling a bit guilty.

"Really?" he asks, a bit put out.

"Yes Kurt" I say "I knew how things could turn out, so I kept it to myself,"

"Oh" Is all he says, and who can blame him? How do you react to that?

"I never wanted things to end up like this" I say, my voice is shaking now "But, I guess that doesn't matter now" I ad sadly.

"Zack, I'm sorry" he says, "I overreacted" then he pauses for a few seconds before he continues. "It was unfair towards you to react that way" I bite my lower lip and look at him.

"Yes Kurt, it was" I say, my voice is cold, the I ad slightly softer "But I understand"

"How about me buying you a coffee to make up for it?" he asks and I nod.

"Sure" I say

"Nice, how about right now?" he says and I get up from my chair.

"Sure" I say

A while later we are sitting in a café with each our coffee.

"Zack" his nervous voice makes me nervous too.

"Yeah?" I look up at him.

"My stepbrother are having some people over this weekend, mostly New Direction kids, Blaine will be there with the Jeremiah guy, and I wondered if you wanted to join us?"

"Uh…" I start "I guess I can" I say after a few seconds, I don't really want to be in the same house as Blaine.

"I understand if you don't want to, I mean, I have been acting really bad the last few days" he says. His cluelessness is kind of adorable.

"I will go with you Kurt" I say and smile at him.

"Thank you" He says and smiles at me.

**So, yeah, this was really short, but I feel finished with Zack's pov now, so this was a nice place to stop.**


End file.
